


Proposal x And x Plan

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Leopika Week 2016, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “H-hey, Kurapika.”“Hm?”“What...are your plans?”“Huh?”“Um...for after, you know, defeating the Phantom Troupe and regaining all the scarlet eyes.”“Leorio, why do you sound so stressed? What’s going on?”"..."“What are you trying to say?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's day three of Leopika Week 2016! I wrote this yesterday because it took me forever to come up with it even with the help I got with ideas. Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far! Your feedback has given me the ability to continue working!

Leorio and Kurapika sighed next to each other as they reclined on the grass looking up at the sky.

“The weather is beautiful tonight,” Kurapika said.  “You can see the stars so clearly.”

Leorio looked at Kurapika. “Yeah.”

You’re  _ beautiful tonight _ , he thought.  _ There’s no way I can say something that embarrassing though, what the hell? But I gotta say something. _

Leorio had been looking for weeks for a good opportunity for this but they had all fallen through for one reason or another.  Leorio came to realize that part of the problem was setting a mood because every time things got sensual or romantic, the two of them just ended up making out or something.

“H-hey, Kurapika,” Leorio started awkwardly.

“Hm?”

“What...are your plans?”

“Huh?” Kurapika sat up and turned to look at Leorio.  The tension in his partner’s voice made him alert.

“Um...for after, you know, defeating the Phantom Troupe and regaining all the scarlet eyes.”

“Leorio, why do you sound so stressed? What’s going on?” Kurapika asked.  When Leorio fumbled, Kurapika tried, “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m just...makin’ conversation, never mind, forget it,” Leorio stuttered out uncomfortably.

It didn’t take someone with Kurapika’s observational skills to tell that Leorio was lying but Kurapika knew he wasn’t going to get Leorio to open up while he was agitated like this so he decided to try to answer the question.

“I admit I haven’t really thought about it much,” Kurapika said as he reclined next to Leorio again after a thoughtful pause.  “Those ambitions were my whole life until I met you and Gon and Killua and even now they consume much of my thought.  I suppose there are things I would probably like to do but I’m not sure what they might be.”

Only silence and tension came from Leorio.

“Why do you ask?”

_ Here’s my chance! Come on, take it! _ Leorio yelled at himself internally.  _ Just say it! Just ask him! Just spit it out already! What’s wrong with me? _

“Well, do you think...maybe...that you might want to, uh, you know, consider possibly, um…!!”

Kurapika rolled over to straddle his lover and held Leorio’s face with his hands as he kissed him.  Gently, lovingly.  Leorio stared at Kurapika's closed eyes for a moment, surprised, before closing his eyes as well, relaxing into the familiar feeling. 

Kurapika released Leorio after a few seconds and sat back on his heels.  “Have you calmed down yet?” he asked. 

Leorio nodded. 

“So what were you trying to say?”

Leorio looked surprised as though he had completely forgotten what they had been talking about. Then a rosy blush crept onto his cheeks and he reached past Kurapika to put his hand into his pocket and pull out a box. 

“Well, do you think after all this…you might want to get married? To me?” Leorio asked, opening the box to reveal a ring. 

The ring was beautiful. The gem mounted in it was mostly blue with tendrils of red swirled through it. 

Kurapika looked at Leorio whose face had turned soft. 

“I picked it because it reminded me of you when I first met you. Your clothes on the boat and during the Hunter's Exam,” Leorio said. “I know it's kinda cheesy but it just felt right I guess.”

The first comfortable silence of the evening passed between them until Kurapika said, 

“You have a kind heart Leorio. I'd be honored to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I have no idea what gemstone might look like the one I put in their ring but :/
> 
> I love getting feedback, even just a smiley face comment is gr9000! :D Again, thank you all for your support!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as patch-of-shore!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
